User blog:Skyblazero/Badster Toons: (Chapter 6) "Toony Punchies"
Introduction Narrator: Hey kids, who is the better hero of the street? Kids: Bugs Badster! Narrator: Well, now us can see his show! Kids: Yay! (Appears a Blue Sky that shows white letters saying "Badster Toons") Chapter Bugs and Daffy was playing Super Mario Bros in Nintendo 64. Daffy: Oh yeah let's do this Bugs! Bugs: Yeah! They are playing but Bugs started with 100 Lives and Daffy 1. Daffy: What the hell Bugs?! Bugs: I simply started playing the game and I have 100 lives and killed you alot of times! Daffy: Rrggh, let's play! They start to play but Daffy died falling. Daffy: Fuck! Daffy shut down the console. Bugs: Hey Daffy! Daffy: Yeah? You just started to make trap on this stupid! Bugs: Calm Daffy, let's play the punchies to solve this! Daffy: Fine! Daffy tried to punch Bugs but Bugs dodged and punched Daffy. Daffy: OUCH! Daffy end falling into the ground. Daffy gets up and said. Daffy: Hey I'm tired of loss you in the punchies, you EVER wins! Daffy pushed Bugs in aside and angrily walked at the door of his house opening it and closing it. Bugs: DAFFY! Daffy drives the Bugs Roadster angrily until he saw a Place that said Toon Known Do and said that peoples who learn it becomes wizards and learns punches, kicks and chops being strong in seconds. Daffy: Oh yeah this is the place I need! Daffy suddenly put the Bugs Roadster into an estacionament and enter into the said of Toon Known Do. Daffy: I want to learn Toon Known Do! Sensei: What technique you want found? Daffy: I want study all, also the punches! Sensei: Okay! He learn Daffy all of the Toon Known Do and decide put a Wizard Custome to use the technique Toony Punch. Daffy: Time to beat Bugs into the punchies! Daffy exit and drive the Bugs Roadster into a place with peoples and start making Fists of Magic that are Toony Punchies punching all the peoples sending them to walls and everyone said. RUN! Everyone is running in fear as Bugs is walking until he get angrily and said at Daffy. Bugs: Stop doinng this to beat me in the punchies! Bugs suddenly eat a Super Carrot make he was with Superman appearance. Daffy: Never! AHHHHHHH! Daffy runs at Bugs charging a Giant Toony Punch punching Bugs summoning a Giant Explosion doing a crater. Bugs wasn't hurt as the smoke clears. Daffy: How you survive?! Bugs: I also know the Toon Known Do doc, I knew it first than you i also know the Toony Block! Daffy: I'LL KILL YOU! Daffy is Making Giant Toony Punchies punching Bugs many times doing explosions and Bugs wasn't hurt and Daffy said. Daffy: I WANT BEAT YOU IN THE PUNCHIES! Daffy stills until Lava appears into the crater. Bugs: Wow doc stop now we can die! Daffy: Never until I beat you in the punchies! Daffy stills punching Bugs but Bugs is remembering many times he beat Daffy in the punchies so he felled on the ground saying: Bugs: You won, you beat me in the punchies you can be player 1! Daffy: Ohhhhhhhhh yeah! My dream is reality! But how we can avoid die? Bugs: I also know the Toony Jump! Daffy: Oh yeah! Bugs: Just jump so hard! Both end jumping into so hard speeds and peoples are surprisly looking both and both jumps so hard until they're in the moon and both do other Toony Jump and landed into the earth. Bugs and Daffy: Ohhhhh, yeah! Both are in his house and both play Mario Bros and Daffy is player 1, and Bugs player but Daffy died. Daffy: I want be the Player 2. Bugs facepalmed as Daffy is seeing Bugs. Category:Blog posts